


As it pours

by gottastartsomewhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sugamama, Too sweet, dadchi, karasunoparents, theyaretoocute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottastartsomewhere/pseuds/gottastartsomewhere
Summary: Just another day for the Karasuno captain and vice-captain, where they let their hearts decide without asking for explanations.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga
Kudos: 29





	As it pours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy it. There is a dearth of fanfics for my favorite Haikyuu ship, so I decided to try something myself.

It was a cold day, practice went over for late hours, and sooner than they knew, the sky had turned dark. Daichi and Suga made sure that everyone could get home safe and sound, and when they were assured that it would be fine, they along with Asahi started walking towards the general direction of their homes. They filled the silence with random topics, homework, tests, teachers, volleyball… it went on, an easy flow of conversation born due to the time spent together. Soon it was time for Asahi to say goodbye with a promise to see them the next morning for practice, and off he went.  
Daichi and Suga kept a steady pace enjoying each other's company and the chill of the night, continuing their conversations, talking about their underclassmen and the upcoming tests in school, they even planned a vacation; between school and club activities, they desperately needed a break. But both knew without saying it out loud, that their dream vacation would only remain in their dreams, they were filled with too much excitement and nervous energy for it.  
They saw the turn where they would part ways, both of them letting out a silent sigh, as every day, neither wanted to leave each other's company. It didn’t matter that they spent almost their entire day together, whether it be in class with only a foot of distance between their seats, or during the practices, where they found some or the other way to be in close proximity with each other. 

“This is it… see you tomorrow,” Daichi hesitantly turned towards the way to his house.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow,” Suga replied with his usual bright smile. He didn’t like leaving but if it meant he would meet his captain again tomorrow, he was fine with it.  
Daichi smiled a bit, nodded once, and started walking, he turned his head and saw Suga do the same. They hadn’t even taken 5 steps before the clouds growled and it started pouring like there was no tomorrow. The sound of thunder made the two boys jump a bit. They quickly glanced at each other making sure that the other was not harmed in some way, unconsciously walking towards each other. The rain was falling harder by each passing moment, they had to wipe their faces, again and again, just to see the road in front of their feet.  
Daichi yelled for Suga, his voice drowned by the thunder and rain. The dark-haired boy held out his hand only to meet another hand that was held out looking for him. He grabbed at it, with confidence that he didn’t know he possessed and started running towards the nearby park, dragging the setter along with him. They sought shelter under in small storage room in the park and started shaking themselves like wet dogs.  
“It does not look like, it would stop anytime soon, we can’t go home in such weather,” Daichi said worriedly.  
“So much for worrying about our underclassmen, we are the ones who are stuck,” Suga teased while taking out his phone, “Let’s at least make sure they all got home safely.”  
Daichi nodded and took out his phone as well. Suga called the first years as Daichi ensured that all the second years were in the safety of their homes.  
“They are okay, Hinata has already started making paper boats,” Suga said with a smile after keeping his phone back in the protection of his bag.  
“Apart from Noya doing his rolling thunder every time he sees a thunder strike, there’s nothing to worry about the second years. Asahi offered if we wanted to go back to his house, I don’t think that’s possible,” Daichi deadpanned.  
Suga laughed, leaning on the wall behind him.  
“Guess it’s just us then, do you think we could get out of practice tomorrow if we are stuck here all night.”  
“Are you trying to get out of practice, vice-captain Sugawara?”  
“As if my brutal captain would let me do that”  
“I’m not that brutal”  
“Prove that by giving me a special rest day”  
“And why do you deserve a special rest day? Haven’t the rest of the team worked as hard as you?”  
“But I’m special aren’t I?” Suga said with a pout. He faltered when he realized that their playful banter had taken a turn, neither wanted to explore. He laughed to ease the awkward tension and sneaked a look at his best friend. Daichi had a soft look on his face as he looked at the silver-haired setter.  
“You are right. You are special,” he said softly.  
Suga stared back as Daichi avoided to lock eyes with him. They sat down on the ground of the storage house, listening to the rain pouring outside.  
“Did you inform your parents?” Daichi broke the silent atmosphere that had fallen around them.  
“Yeah, they said to wait it out, I asked them not to come to get me. It’s not safe”  
“Same here.”  
Suga hummed to the response, getting comfortable to the silence once again, which was nearly impossible due to the chattering of teeth that was echoing in the small room. He blew on his cold hands and found Daichi doing the same with his hands.  
At this point, maybe they would get a break from not only practice but also school for a number of days.  
“We should get rid of the wet clothes,” Daichi said trying to hide the uncharacteristic tremor in his voice. He waited for Suga to say something, laugh, mock him, anything but all he got was stunned silence.  
He dared to peek a look at the setter, who stared back with a blush creeping up his neck.  
“I..it would be b..better to…” Daichi stammered until he saw the mischievous glint in Suga’s eyes.  
He barely avoided the wet t-shirt that was unceremoniously plopped on his head.  
“Suuuuggggaaaaa…” Daichi yelled as the other boy started laughing.  
“You asked for it”  
“I did not ask you to use me as your hanger,” Daichi scowled starting to remove his clothes as well.  
They had seen each other in various stages of undress several times, but this wasn’t the school gym, nor were they surrounded by their teammates. This was just the two of them in an empty small room that seemed to echo even the sound of them breathing, even though the pouring rain provided constant background noise.  
He stood shivering in just his underpants and turned to see Suga rubbing his arms up and down. Clad just in a bright blue boxer, Suga looked adorable, that was the first word that came to Daichi’s mind.  
Yes, his best friend was adorable and cold. His mind was blank apart from that thought as he started moving, only to stop behind Suga, way too close. He saw Suga stiffen. The silver-haired boy turned around and looked at him with wide eyes and open lips, which were way too tempting at the moment.  
Suga could feel Daichi’s heat, he was that close. His mind battled with his brain, he should take a step back, but all he wanted was to take a step forward. His heart was beating fast, all he could think was that he was cold and Daichi was cold, but his broad shoulders looked very inviting.  
He knew the strength behind those arms and all he wanted was to feel them around his body. Daichi would protect him from the cold. His best friend was protective, he would do that for him, he knew.

Neither of them knew who took the first step but they collided with each other, arms going around each other's backs, foreheads meeting, eyes closed. Slowly Daichi raised his lips and placed a soft imperceptible kiss on Suga’s forehead. They tightened their hold on each other and stayed in the same position until they could hear the sound of the rain turning into a light drizzle, and their phones buzzing with concerned calls from their parents.  
Both of them answered the calls without moving away from the warm cocoon they had created for each other.  
They only left to pick their clothes, and without a word walked outside, standing again at the roads that would divide their journey. They looked at each other with slight smiles and equal understanding, refusing to break the magic of the time they shared, with questions and explanations.  
"See you tomorrow,” Suga whispered, a promise beyond the literal meaning of the words.  
“You too,” Daichi responded in the same tone, as he started walking.  
“Suga,” Suga almost ran back when he heard his captain call out for him, but he stayed his body and turned.  
“Yeah?”  
“You won’t get a special break day, even though you are special,” Daichi said in the voice he uses when the team behaves unruly.  
“We’ll see about it,” Suga playfully huffed at him.  
Both the boys shared a look and took off running, giddy with excitement, waiting for the sun to come up, so that they could see each other again.  
If parting ways brought such excitement, then maybe it wasn’t so bad, as long as there was a promise to meet again every day.


End file.
